


not finished loving you

by peachgyus



Series: no song without you [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgyus/pseuds/peachgyus
Summary: inspired by five more minutes by jonas brothersjeonghan dreams of a future where seungcheol doesn't exist and tries to help him avoid death.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: no song without you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	not finished loving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chunji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunji/gifts).



it comes out of nowhere.

the moment he slips into a deep sleep, a crystal clear dream shows in his subconscious. jeonghan sees the familiar face of choi seungcheol, his “suitor”. they’re on a date it seems. he could feel his dream self’s emotions so clearly. he’s starting to fall in love and it feels so good. 

that day, they meet at a park. it’s suppose to just be a normal day. seungcheol takes half of the day off so he can match jeonghan’s schedule. seungcheol works at a marketing company while jeonghan is a pre-school teacher. most of the time jeonghan gets off work when the kids are fetched by their parents while seungcheol usually works longer hours. they probably planned this day ahead and it’s evident that they’re both happy just holding hands and walking.

“are you okay with this kind of first date?” seungcheol asks, eyes never leaving jeonghan’s face. he’s smiling from ear to ear, very obviously giddy.

jeonghan snorts, trying to hold back from smiling. “it’s alright.”

it’s better than alright. but he’s not telling seungcheol that.

the conversation shifts into casual banter. it’s normal between them already ever since that day they met for the first time through mutual friends. seungcheol still can’t believe that there’s someone like jeonghan who existed in the world. someone who he can talk to so effortlessly and open up to. it’s no wonder that only after a few months he declared his interest in becoming his boyfriend, leaving jeonghan in shock. 

after a year, jeonghan finally caves in and it’s the best decision he’s made.

“just wait here,” seungcheol says with a grin. with a nod, jeonghan sits down and watches him as he crosses the road to go to the vending machine. he’s waving at jeonghan like an excited kid once he reaches the other side. will he really be in a relationship with a child? jeonghan couldn’t help but smile then and waves back at him.

time starts ticking slower somehow when it happens.

a bus stops in front of where jeonghan is sitting. he waits patiently as the people hop on board and pay, glances at the pedestrian lane to see if seungcheol’s crossing the road already. maybe his impatience this time is already a sign of what’s to come.

when the bus finally leaves, he turns his attention back to the vending machine only to hear someone scream and seungcheol to collapse beside it. 

jeonghan runs and is there in a matter of seconds. he pushes past the people that had gathered, some calling for an ambulance while others just curiously peek. once he gets to see seungcheol, he feels his knees almost cave. 

there’s blood. so much blood coming from multiple stab wounds. jeonghan registers that it’s a fatal immediately, seen too much medical dramas to know. that’s where his heart is, where the blood keeps oozing out. the same heart which earlier he listened to as it beat as they hugged. he shakes his head, kneels beside seungcheol’s body and gathers him up in his arms. 

with a hand against seungcheol’s cheeks, he slaps it so that seungcheol’s slowly closing eyes open. with the same hand he puts pressure on the wound as if it will help. his blood is warm, soaking his clothes and staining jeonghan’s hands. it registers late that he’s crying when translucent tears mix with blood. the metallic taste is so strong and seungcheol’s face turns paperwhite so quickly. he feels like puking as seungcheol tries to speak, to reach for his hand and jeonghan grips it like a vice, willing him to not die.

“don’t you fucking die on me. don’t you fucking dare, choi seungcheol!!! after all the time you put-- after all this time! you can’t just fucking leave me!” jeonghan shouts, repeating it over and over, voice shrill.

his body goes limp and jeonghan wakes up in cold sweat.

quickly, he looks around and sees he’s in his room. he reaches out for his phone, calling seungcheol right away and stands up so fast that he’s dizzy.

he picks up. “hannie… it’s 6 am…”

“are you okay?” he asks hoarsely. “where are you?”

he hears rustling in the background and a sleepy groan. “i’m home. we’re not supposed to meet before… later right?”

jeonghan lets out a sigh of relief. “okay.”

“i’m going back to sleep… see you later…”

the call ends just like that, jeonghan relieved. he’s able to sleep again. whatever that dream is, it won’t hurt seungcheol. everything will be okay.

the series of words and the events that follow hit too closely to the dream.

by the time they reach the same bench jeonghan sits on so seungcheol asks him if he’s okay with the type of date they’re on, jeonghan feels dread seep in his bones. his gut tells him that this is no simple case of deja vu. there’s too many elements that are familiar.

“cheol,” jeonghan says suddenly, stopping in his tracks. they’re a few blocks away from where it all happens and he feels as if he’s going to pass out.

seungcheol stops as well and looks at him. “what is it?”

it will be okay. they’re just starting. it’s not like he’s fallen in love with choi seungcheol yet. they can still be friends. they haven’t been in a relationship for too long. if it means seungcheol won’t meet the same fate as he did in jeonghan’s dreams, he can sacrifice a date, a kiss or a touch.

“i’m actually not feeling too well, suddenly. can i take a rain check?” jeonghan says, averting his gaze. 

jeonghan knows seungcheol all too well to know what kind of face he’ll make. he hears the disappointment in his voice as he tells jeonghan that there’s always a next time. jeonghan nods, feeling numb all over and they say goodbye there. knowing seungcheol’s route home, he won’t ever pass by the vending machine. jeonghan walks home, feeling more relieved and allows himself to relax. 

it will be okay.

it comes out of nowhere again.

jeonghan receives a call that leaves him wailing, heart shattered in tiny little pieces. his parents rushed into his room to ask him what’s wrong and he couldn’t answer. all he could do is silently cry and grasp on his mother’s shirt for support.

seungcheol dies on his way home, stabbed multiple times by someone who just robbed a bank nearby. the robber assumed that he was trying to block his way and stabbed him. there was only one witness but they ran due to fear and only called the police and ambulance thirty minutes after. by that time, another person had discovered the body and it was too late.

jeonghan shuts his eyes tight once he’s tired from crying, thinking that by doing so he’ll wake up from this horrific dream. but no matter how much he tries, the same gruesome reality hits him in the face.

the sweet boy who smiled the brightest at him, who held his hand when he was too drunk to stand up and always reminded him how beautiful he is, who thanks him every morning that he exists and once told him that if the sky’s the limit then he can do anything with an angel by his side, (to which jeonghan smacked him for) is forever gone.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is this week's entry to my ongoing challenge of posting seventeen drabbles every week! not sure how this is quality wise but i did enjoy writing it. this is also my first time writing for jeongcheol, i believe, so woo. i can cross that out on my seventeen ship list.


End file.
